Bridgit Snaps
by Rachael Foley
Summary: After Bridgit escaped from the clinic, Ghost's betrayal.. and learning of her deceit, she saved Tyler when she figured it out before he got eaten. Ginger isn't completely gone, she still exists in her sisters mind. Even in death, Ginger still protects her sister.


Bridgit hesitated, "Tyler!" she called him, he was confused she motioned for him to comeback inside, he ran back to her, she shut the garage door. "What.. was that about, there's something out there.." "I.. I'm sorry." Bridgit figured out, Ghost was lying.

She made Tyler wait upstairs, with Ghost and she began her confrontation, with the wolf that wanted to be her mate. She killed him, her mutation almost overrunning her, Alice had been killed by Ghost. Ghost tried locking her, beneath the floor.

Tyler got her out "What are you doing, Ghost?" "I-I.." she stammered, he brought Bridgit out, carrying her bridal-style, out of the house. He took her in the car, she needed attention more than Ghost did. "W-Where.. are you.. taking.. me?" she asked breathing heavily

"Be quiet, we'll be there soon." he concentrated on driving, finally stopping, at a store. She was on the verge, she needed to hang on. _'Wow, B. You look like hell. Like I said, give up.. or give in. Either way, you need to accept the way you- WE are.'_

"I told you... Ginger... I'm.. NOT.. LIKE... YOU." Bridgit concentrated, she kept fighting it off as much as she could, he came back moments later with the flower, and some alcohol. He stashed it in the back, taking off with her, once more.

"Where.. now?" she asked "You'll need to be quiet. You need to stay focused, if you don't. You'll be one of those.. _things._" she nodded, she would shut up for the moment. He checked them in a hotel, carrying her and the things up.

He began mixing the concoction, adding in something else. Silver Nitrate, to make it more concentrated, she was getting harrier, and more and more wrinkled. He finished the purple liquid, she noticed it was darker than usual.

It.. smelt.. _different_. He extracted some into her syringe, getting the air bubbles out and putting it in her vein, shooting the drug into her. She put her toothbrush in her mouth, biting down hard, it _hurt _more than before.

She was convulsing, unlike before she didn't have that puss, her nails went back to normal, the wrinkles went away and her eyes went back to grey, the yellow going away. Her breathing back to normal, she passed out.

Tyler watched over her, while she slept she tossed and turned muttering the words 'Ginger' and he wondered who this 'Ginger' was. He frowned, and kept thinking about who she could be, possibly her sister.

She sat up, gasping for air "Bridgit!" he rushed over to her "I'm, okay." she reassured him, getting her breathing under control. "Ghost?" she asked he smiled sheepishly "I.. kinda.. left her..." she nodded "She lied."

"About what?" he asked intrigued, she looked at the scratch marks left on his face. His blue eyes going over her, he was so close to her, she sniffed him, she knew it was weird.. but whenever he was near... "You're doing it, again." he remarked

"S-sorry.." she looked away "Why.. do you sniff me?" he asked "I don't know how to put this, but... I like how you smell. Okay? It's because of well.. I'm like a wolf, and you saw that thing. I'm like him, and you.. attract me."

"Wow. Now, about Ghost." she nodded "Ghost, she said you raped her. And.. I was going to kill you." she tried to look apologetic, "I know." he gave her his grin "Y-you did? Then why.. did you save m-" her last word was muffled.

He kissed her, she didn't pull away she already admitted to being attracted to him. There was nothing left to be scared, or afraid of. He pulled back, and stared at her she felt uneasy "I like you too, you know?" he gave her a bad boy smile.

She rolled her eyes "I'm sure, you do." she didn't sound convinced "You're different.. from the other girls." he countered "Yes, you seemed to miss me a lot when you were getting blow jobs, from those other girls." she frowned

He bit his lip, "Well, I couldn't have you. And, I needed to show them or at least try to show them that I was still the same. So.. I made deals." "I see." she stood up "Going somewhere?" he asked, she nodded "I need to go."

"I'll go with you." "No." she shook her head "Why?" "It's too dangerous. More like him, will probably come and kill off competition." "So.. you admit, I'm competition?" he asked grinning, she didn't need to turn around to know he was.

She sighed, instead "Yes." she saw the concoction, and on the bottle he had "Silver.. Nitrate..." she saw the symbols, not the name. He raised a brow "How did you..." "Let's just say.. Ginger and I, liked science."

"Ginger.. you mentioned her name, in your sleep." "I had dreams of her, my sister." she still didn't look at him, as she poured the liquid into her vials, dumping out the old drug she had. She sterilized the needle, in the 'kitchen' the room had.

She packed it up, when it cooled down, she needed to pick up a few things nobody needed to find her, again. "What happened, to Ginger?" he asked she sighed "Sit down." he sat on the bed, she sat beside him and explained what happened to her.

"Wow..." "I know. Look, I gotta go." "I'm coming. You can't get rid of me, that easily. And, none of that competition b.s." she gave in, walking out of the room with her drug, putting the pouch in the car dash, he took her to the drug store, she bought hair dye.

She dyed her hair, to match Ginger's, she was to be Ginger Fitzgerald, and no longer Bridgit. _'Like the look, B.' _Ginger had her arms folded, as she watched her dye her hair "Lucky for me, we both looked alike." _'Yeah, you always did want to be me.' _she teased

Bridgit rolled her eyes, her and Tyler went to a whole new city, California to be exact. "Los Angeles.." "Well, maybe no wolves will try to chase us down here." he nodded, they needed an apartment and stayed in a hotel for the moment.

Bridgit went to the bathroom, putting on some black leather pants, black leather ankle boots and a magenta spaghetti strap top, Ginger's necklace, with some lipstick. _'Wow, B. Rocking the outfit.' _Ginger gave her praises.

When she came out, she noticed Tyler's staring, he was checking her out. "Wow." "I didn't like it, when boy's checked me out in high school. Oddly enough.. when you do it." she let him figure out the rest, she walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" "I need to go outside, it feels _hot _in here." she smiled, he went with her, the two went in an alley, she heard them.. werewolves. Their growls, they were all male "Bridge..." Tyler was worried.

She was scared, too. _'B, I got this. Let me take over.' _Ginger held her hand out, Bridgit nodded and grabbed her sisters hand, Ginger took over. A wolf ran at them, she pushed Tyler against the wall, as he barreled at her.

"Sorry, but he's taken. The-sides, you're not B's type." she put her fist through him, smiling as the blood went on her, another charged trying to bite her, she grabbed his jaw, and with little effort ripped the top part of his jaw off.

Tyler watched, her kill off many of them. Ginger smiled, and relished in the pleasure of killing them off, their blood felt so good. "Fireworks, like touching yourself. Remember, B?" she asked, he wondered who she was talking to.

She sounded.. different. Acted different, too. Two more, were left both closing in on Tyler, "Sorry, boys. But he's taken. And, you guys are right for B. I decide who's good enough for her, and you don't want to mess with Ginger."

"Ginger?" Tyler asked, her head flipped to him "Yes?" she asked "B-but.. you're.." they both started running "Hold that thought." she threw Tyler up, onto a fire escape, she jumped and made them smack into one another.

She grabbed one wolf, and opened his jaw making him bite the other wolf. She took the surviving one, and put his jaw on the sidewalk, and stomped down breaking his teeth and killing him. She jumped up to Tyler, bringing him back down.

"How did you.. kill them all?" he asked astounded she flipped her hair "It was easy, I always was the stronger one. But, when you mess with B you mess with Ginger." she still had blood on her, it dried on her face and arms.

"You're Ginger?" he asked again she nodded "B needed my help. And, I obliged." "But... you're dead." "Yep, yet I'm still kicking around. Like I said, I was more than happy to help sis out. But it's funny, she finally has a boyfriend."

"How is that funny?" he asked "Because, I'm not around to tease her about it. Well.. I am. But, I'm not sure if 'I' actually am Ginger. Probably just a copy into B's consciousness due to her missing me so much."

He nodded "Well, either way.. thank you." "Don't thank me, yet. I gotta let B take back over, well after I get you two back safely." Ginger takes his hand and walks faster "So, how are you so strong?" "I'm a werewolf." she picked him up

"Wow..." she smirked, as she packed him into the hotel room, ignoring the looks she got. She plopped him on the bed, she heard his heart race and smirked "It's been fun, blondie but take care of my sister." Ginger let Bridgit back out.


End file.
